Katrina's Crystal Ball
by Mog Anarchy
Summary: Come, take a look into my shimmering crystal ball and see the shrouded, mysterious past of the Animal Crossing townsfolk!
1. Tom Nook

**Katrina's Crystal Ball**

**Mog Anarchy**

* * *

**Katrina:**

_Ah, you have come in search of spiritual guidance. Come, sit my child. What? No? You're not here for spiritual guidance? Oh… Well, in that case, please emerge yourself, cleanse your soul, and we shall begin the communication progress. Huh? You're not here to play with my magic Ouija board either? _

_Hmmmm… Then what are you here for? Ah-ha! I see it now, ah… yes… The smoke in my mythical crystal ball is clearing, ah… I see… I see… Ah! You want to look into the past of the Animal Crossing townsfolk! That's it, that's it, that's it! _

_Who shall we start with? _

_What, you want to see into MY past? _

_Uh-uh, no way. (Smiles) That is classified information, available to me, and the spirits only. _

* * *

**Tom Nook**

Thomas Nook II, born of father Thomas Nook I, was a healthy baby raccoon kit at birth. Weighing in at a healthy fifteen ounces, as a child, Tom was happy. His father worked in a small general store, selling hand stitched clothing, hand-made wooden furniture, and hand-grown vegetables. Thomas Nook I was a very hardworking raccoon, and as a result, didn't get much time to spend with his son. His mother had passed away not long after Tom's birth - which laid down a heavy depressing rock upon Thomas' furry raccoon head.

Tom spent most of his childhood days wandering around the fields of the town, chasing butterflies, and attempting (99 percent of the time, failing) to catch fish from the stream. But quite often, he was bored.

For five years, Tom grew up with his quiet lifestyle, and with no T.V - another result of his father's high poverty, he spent his time carving pictures onto large fallen tree branches, and whittling.

One day, at the age of five, Tom came across the house of Blathers the owl. Blathers had been sitting under an orange tree, his beak buried in a thick book. Blathers was only a few months older than Tom, and the book's title (_War and Peace) _suggested an abnormal intelligence.

Tom had been playing with a makeshift ball, which he'd made from clay. He accidentally kicked it high into the tree, knocking several oranges down, onto Blathers' head.

Blathers sighed, and put down his book. He stared at Tom, who was stood there shyly, not sure of what to say. He wiped the mushy fruit out of his feathers, and smiled.

From then on, Blathers, Tom and K.K. Slider - (although previously known by his real name: Totakeke) had been great friends.

They stuck together through grade school and through high school too.

During their peaceful childhood, they'd spend countless hours down by the stream; fishing with one of Blathers' father's many rods. Tom and Totakeke would sit and fish, while Blathers would constantly have his beak stuck in a book.

Tom had always been jealous of the wealth of his two friends' families. Blathers' father was a scientist, working at the Faraway museum, and his mother was a successful writer. This kept them in the lap of luxury. Blathers usually spent most of his allowance on books and fountain pens - not on candy, however.

Totakeke's father was a musician; he too had reasonable success, bringing in thousands of bells a week, due to his impressive CD sales. His mother worked as a secretary somewhere within a nearby town.

Tom's father still owned his quaint little store, not making a great deal of money from it however. Tom ran around in his old faded navy shorts during summer, and was bustled up in a huge furry coat during winter.

Totakeke always showed up in the latest gear, sporting a new pair of shorts almost every fortnight. Blathers didn't care much for appearances, but he still wore a different tie every day.

Whilst growing up, Tom became overweight, and was bullied harshly throughout his earlier years. He turned when he got to sixth grade however, and would punch anyone stupid enough to look at him the wrong way. His weight made him a formidable foe. He'd not been too bright, and during second and third grade, had been placed into a remedial class. This had been humiliating for a start - but he finally pulled himself back up and reverted back to his previous class by fourth grade.

When he left school, Tom decided to leave town, just as Totakeke and Blathers were doing. They all actually, ended up in the same town. Blathers becoming a curator of a posh museum, his little sister Celeste working on the second floor observatory, and Totakeke worked as a busker, traveling from town to town - but coming back to see his two old friends as often as possible.

Tom ended up opening a tiny little store, exactly like his father. Tom however, wasn't as soft as his old dad, and reeled in thousands of bells a week. He finally upgraded his store, and turned into a greedy tyrant landlord - pilfering innocent human beings of their hard earned bells.

He currently owns Nookington's department store, and has taken on minimalist-paid work from his two younger nephews, Timmy and Tommy - purely because they want to save their money to buy themselves a Nintendo Wii.

* * *

**How did you like my first installment? They're all coming up - Blathers & Celeste, Pelly, Pete, Phyllis, Sable & Mable, Copper & Booker, K.K Slider, Brewster, Tortimer and all your favourite town animals too!**

**- IMPORTANT: If any of you guys want to request I write up the history of your favourite character, feel free to ask! I shall get to work immediately on any and ALL requests!**

_**- Dixie Stonehall**_

* * *


	2. Moe & Lucky

* * *

**_This chapter, contains requests from:_ **

**Incognito Flamingo**** (Moe) **

**& raccoonz-the-un-l33t**** (Lucky)**

* * *

**Moe**

Moe, the blue-blood and blue-fur cat, was born and bred in a small town in Switzerland. Usually more well off than all of his other cat friends, Moe was the one who would always be sporting the latest Converse All-Stars, and chomping his way through expensive Swiss chocolate every second of the day.

He was a pampered puss, lounging around all day, and playing on his NES. He completed every game he ever owned, several times over. His parents were master chocolatiers, and they made sure that their precious little Moe had plenty of chocs to nosh on whenever he fancied.

As a child, he was quite tubby, but it never seemed to bother this cat. Due to his video game addictions, everyone thought his huge, yellow, drowsy-looking eyes were a result of excessive playing, but they were just a family trait. Moe was covered in thick, light blue fur, with stripes of navy blue mixed in as well.

He was good friends with Punchy, (who even as a child had fuzzy facial fur around his chin!) and the two of them would roam the streets, generally causing mischief.

They would sometimes stop near a grassy field, and trade their Red and Blue Pokémon on their ancient (brick) Game Boys.

Moe lived with his rich parents, until they both grew old. Their business stopped. Their money was whittling away.

Moe suggested that to ease their finances, he would move away to a faraway town, and send them almost everything he earned, to ensure they enjoyed their last years. Although spoilt, and hating of the other children during his upbringing, Moe had a gentle heart.

From this day, Moe works a secret nightshift down at the Post Office, usually sorting letters and counting mortgage payments for the greedy Tom Nook. And he sets aside enough money for himself, and sends the rest back home for his mom and dad.

* * *

**Lucky**

As you may have expected, Lucky was one of the most accident-prone animals anyone had ever known.

When taking his first steps as a puppy, he'd tumbled over a stray building block, and hit his head off the couch. On his first birthday party, he attempted to blow out the candle - toppled over onto the table, and set fire to his ears.

At the kindergarten sports day, he'd been thumped in the head by his own beanbag, because he'd been too overenthusiastic. When he tried to climb the tree in his back yard, at the age of six, obviously he'd fallen off the second branch up, and sprained his back legs.

When he was working on his granddad's farm in the summer, he'd got his tail caught within a sharp ploughing tool. He'd also got himself locked up inside the chicken coop, and around forty chickens had pecked him manically, until he fainted.

During a dance recital in 6th grade, he'd fallen onto the control lever, and tumbled down the trapdoor.

One Christmas, he'd been so excited to open his new SNES, which he tripped over the fairy lights wire, and smashed into the tree, knocking it over.

He tried work experience, he'd gone to his father's greengrocers, and did the classic trick of slipping on a banana skin… This caused him to crash headfirst into a display of watermelons…

As a child, he'd been heavily obsessed by the ancient Egyptians. Once, as a puppy, he'd wrapped himself up in toilet roll, and leapt out of closets, in attempts to frighten his mom, and his cousins.

At an award ceremony at the end of High School Graduation, Lucky was going to be awarded "Most Accident-Prone Animal Award", when on his way up to the stage, his leg got tangled around a length of wire, and he tumbled off the steps, and _whack_ into the trophy table. Several dozen heavy bronze statuettes smashed down onto every bone in his body.

_A full body-bandaging was needed…_

From then on, Lucky finally lived on his dream - to become an Egyptian mummy!

* * *

**I'm sorry I've taken so long to publish these... But I'm finally getting back into my writing mood... So, I shall complete any more requests you may have. Feel free to request ANY of the characters. I do know about 80 of them, after all. **

**Please do note, I make all of this up myself... In most cases, none of this stuff is ever mentioned within the games... So, yeah. All my crazy imagination here! **

**Anybody got requests, I'll write them all!**

**- **_**Dixie Stonehall**_

* * *


	3. Caroline & Kabuki

* * *

**_This chapter contains the requests of:_ **

**April Chikatow**** (Kabuki) **

**& ****mijin gakure**** (Caroline)**

* * *

**Caroline**

Living on a peaceful, tropical island in the centre of the Animalific Ocean, Caroline grew up in the fresh, coconut-scented air of Animal Island.

Although back then, given the tradition of her island tribe, she'd been given the name 'Bliss'.

'Bliss' lived her childhood days as a mini hula-girl, and a fruit harvester - usually during the summer months to earn herself some Bells. With the small amount she earned, she'd hop along to the other side of the island, to 'Uncle' Flash's store, and buy some sweet sugar cane and coconut candy.

As she grew into a teenager, she won many of the island's hula-dance competitions. Blessed with an amazing sense of rhythm, and a long red and yellow tail, that wanted to do nothing but dance - Caroline walked away with the grand prize wreath, month after month. Her dancing ability earned her a great number of fans - and the mayor of the island even suggested that she start up her own dance studio when she was older, to teach the young chipmunks like herself how to hula-hula.

Caroline was also a high-achieving student in the island academy - being especially gifted at biology and math. Despite her number of friends and admirers, Caroline mostly liked to just sit out underneath the island flagpole, dangle her toes in the warm sea, and gaze out at the glowing sunset.

However, her peaceful lifestyle took a turn for the worse, when she turned seventeen.

It had appeared that a gang of rowdy rhino and boisterous birds had claimed the island as their own territory. They were stronger than most of the island folk, and easily overpowered the order, turning the island to chaos. They demanded all the fruit they could eat, all the wine they could drink, and all the girls they could smother with their manly affection.

All of them had a soft spot for Caroline, and they started a vicious rivalry against each other to see who would get to keep her.

This simple fight turned into a destructive war, involving houses being burnt, and innocent bystanders being mauled.

As it stood, it was no longer safe for Caroline to be on the island.

With all of the tribe's elders praying for her safety, the once carefree hula-dancer 'Bliss', now had to cast off her old tribe life, and make for the shoreline of the city.

Caroline landed a few days later in a small town just off the coast. The locals called it: 'Animal Crossing'. She settled down peacefully in a small cabin just by the beach.

And even on cold winter nights, she would still sit out on the sand, dip her feet in the icy water, and look out at the misted horizon of her old island - wishing and praying that her tribe were safe.

* * *

**Kabuki**

Raised in a simple village upon the northern Japanese island, Hokkaido, Kabuki was named after one of his parents' favourite pastimes - Kabuki drama theatres.

The village in which Kabuki was born was built upon the bank of the river Ishikari. During the summer, Kabuki and his best friend Genji would gather in the bountiful harvest of the sweet and succulent citrus fruits, grown in the orchard just behind their village. Afterwards, they'd wash their paws in the gentle flow of the clear river, and then practise their martial arts together.

After a long night of training, Kabuki would often go over to Genji's house, where his mother would prepare a sumptuous oriental banquet. And every Sunday, their two families would gather at Kabuki's house, and indulge in Kabuki's mother's famous sushi sticks.

Genji and Kabuki worked hard at their martial arts training - taught by Kabuki's grandfather. Every Saturday morning, they'd journey up to the tip of the mountain beyond the village, and meditate around the Ishikari spring.

Kabuki was a stubborn little kitten, and every time he made a mistake at any point during his training, he would get very worked up about it. He'd curse, cry and scream, getting furious with himself over and over.

Despite his grandfather's teachings, that 'everyone makes mistakes'; Kabuki never lost his cranky attitude.

He loved long naps by the bank of the Ishikari, and would get very angry if anybody woke him up. Likewise, he preferred to practise his training alone, as he felt self-conscious with anybody watching.

His grandfather told him that he could become a great master of the arts if he just learnt from his mistakes, and learnt not to make mountains from molehills. Kabuki always listened to his elders, but despite his constant struggles to obey his master, his attitude never once changed.

When they grew older, Genji and Kabuki both decided to head for another village. They both vowed to continually practise their training, and to uphold the laws of their ancestors.

Kabuki's grandfather bestowed a katana upon Kabuki when he left. It was one of the family treasures, and he was instructed to guard it with his life.

From this day, it stands in the corner of Kabuki's house, besides the oriental screen, and the table - where he eats his daily Miso soup and rice balls.

He may not still live out on Hokkaido, but sometimes during starry nights, Kabuki sits out beside the river. The sound of lapping water reminds him of the blissful summers out beside the Ishikari.

Someday, he shall return there.

* * *

**For all of you Animal Crossing fans who have not played the original Gamecube version, Caroline was known as Bliss, and she was an Animal Island resident - that's how I decided on my conclusion.**

**I shall complete all requests, as soon as I get my brain working again. **

**I SHALL WRITE ANY AND ALL! - Bear that in mind, animal fans!**

_**- Dixie Stonehall**_

* * *


	4. Derwin, Tank & Mable

* * *

**A/N: **_I'd like to apologize for my delay in updating. So, for this chapter, I've written three characters instead of two. _

_I'd also like to thank **Pink Illusion** for their unexpected reviews – which motivated me to update again – and that's a difficult thing for me to be motivated to do… Especially THIS fic! _

_Hee hee, either way, thanks to everyone for requesting – but can we tone down a little, no more than three at once… I really have a lot waiting to be written – and they're not all that easy… _

_Anyway, enjoy._

_**- Dixie A. Stonehall.**_

* * *

**_This chapter contains the requests of:_ **

**hyper-writer14 ****– (Derwin)**

**mikeala12 ****– (Tank)**

**Pink Illusion ****– (Maple)**

* * *

**Derwin**

Derwin Donaldson VI, son of highly esteemed botanist, Charles Donaldson, born and raised in a small village, on the opposite side of the animal world.

Throughout his childhood, Derwin had worked alongside his father - usually, hindering more than helping - digging up slithering worms from the soil, and tugging off the delicate leaves from each plants' stem.

- All the while he was pulling thorns away from rose stems, and planting daisies in soil-filled shot-glasses; his father had forced him to wear a white, sterile face mask - to prevent the likely event of Derwin's hay fever mucous coming into contact with his precious plants.

Derwin would suffer endless hours working in his father's greenhouse - sniffling grotesquely every several seconds; his wide eyes stinging a sore, uncomfortable shade of pink behind his thick-framed glasses.

As a child, Derwin had been an excessive TV user, and not heeding his father's instructions to sit four metres away from the screen - had ended up developing short-sightedness.

As he grew older, his duckling down moulting out rapidly - as his legs strengthened, and his feathers became fine, his saffron beak lengthening - Derwin instantly became a straight-A student in both chemistry and biology (despite having extreme difficulty locating a pair of laboratory goggles to fit other _both_ his beak and his glasses).

He spent a lot of his free time during his lunch breaks building a website in the school library - detailing every possible method of solving a Rubik's Cube. (His speed-cube skills, which he demonstrated weekly to an eager crowd of onlookers every Friday, had gained him some popularity with his peers.)

To this day, Derwin's first solved Rubik's Cube sits upon his desk - beside his tattered biology book from seventh grade; one corner singed by sulphuric acid, the untidy writing faded by a sudden downpour of Diet Coke - the one and only night he'd been late handing in his homework.

* * *

**Tank**

Burly, stocky and tough Tank the rhino had always been big for his age - towering above all of his friends when he entered kindergarten - having all of the legs and sleeves of his clothes lengthened with extra fabric when he entered middle school - and hitting his head on the roof of his locker every time he reached in to grab a handful of exercise books and his gym shorts.

Although; growing up through middle school and high school - Tank had used his superior size for dastardly deeds, rather than taking on the role of a gentle giant.

He'd preyed upon Tad most of the time - a tiny green frog, who didn't possess enough strength to carry around a medium-sized gym bag, let alone throw a punch.

Day after day, Tank would steal his lunch - macaroni cheese on Monday, peanut butter sandwiches on Tuesday, Sloppy Joes on Wednesday, fish sticks on Thursday - and Tank's personal favourite (which he'd often steal from around seven others as well as Tad): pepperoni pizza, followed by chocolate mousse for dessert on Friday.

When Tank's almighty stomach was satisfied, he'd resort to hanging Tad from the coat racks by his underwear, stuffing him into his locker, dumping his books down the toilet bowl, or toilet-papering his bicycle.

Being an able-bodied student (yet, not so able-minded; he couldn't even _spell_ minded); Tank was placed upon many sports teams - and was always the first to be picked for soccer, rugby and the track team.

Disaster struck Tank's bullying career, one day in June - a new girl arrived on the scene: her tender skin as white as ivory, her deep sapphire eyes outlined with a thin layer of blue eye-shadow, and her tiny ears poking gingerly out from behind her soft waves of azure hair.

Her name was Rhonda - another rhino, like Tank himself - who had been a popularity hit from the second she had walked through the school doors.

Rhonda had a soft spot for life's underdogs - and was often seen talking to the more timid creatures, socialising with the geeks and nerds - and even trading baseball cards and playing Dungeons & Dragons with them at break times.

This particular day - Rhonda had caught Tank bullying poor Tad again, over by the football field - attempting to tie him to the goalpost by his jockstrap.

Within an instant - Rhonda had Tank caught in a headlock; her short horn jabbing him in the back, disabling him from escaping.

Tad and a multitude of fight-watchers gazed in awe - as Rhonda flipped Tank gracefully over her shoulder, as if he were a butterfly; hurling him flat on his face in a soggy mud puddle.

Tank felt every ounce of his pride squeezed from his bones - as the laugher of the onlookers rang out across the field - cheers echoing out for Rhonda, as she lifted tiny Tad onto her shoulders in victory.

As Tank kept his burning face buried in the dirt - his pride shattered; he made a silent vow to himself, never to abuse those younger, weaker or smaller again.

* * *

**Maple**

Born in a small mountain village on the northern coast of Canada - Maple "Syrup" Clarkson, was always a lively little cub - had a habit of climbing redwood trees and getting stuck when she realised how high she'd scaled.

As a cub, she'd had a love for all things sweet and sticky - and as a newborn, she'd cried out for a taste of her dad's maple syrup drizzled waffles. After slurping a teaspoon of the amber goo; she'd cried out for more.

Inspired by this event, her parents had decided to name her Maple - due to her love of climbing trees and the syrup with the same name.

Being strong patriots, and lovers of Canadian cultures - Maple's parents enrolled her in a junior ice-hockey club - half expecting her to be a natural born skater.

That she _was,_ but she was also a natural born ruffian when placed with a barred helmet and a heavy wooden stick. She was sent home from the first training session in disgrace - after she knocked out a peer's front tooth with a haphazard wave of her weapon.

Refused to ever be allowed to touch a hockey stick again - Maple took up a cookery class instead.

Despite her parents half expecting to impale her teacher with a carving knife - or cause a bout of concussion with a rolling pin, Maple quickly picked it up - leaning to weave boring ingredients into an array of tantalising pastries and desserts.

Her specialties were waffles, pancakes and turnovers - each one with a tablespoon of maple syrup secretly added to the mixture.

To this day, Maple bakes her Canadian specialties for the Thanksgiving festival, year after year; and they're always the first food to vanish.

* * *


End file.
